


You give me the kind of feelings people write poems about

by sopenation



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Confessions, Daddy Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: Logan couldn't care less about Pietro Maximoff. He was a stuck up Slytherin Pureblood with a high opinion of himself and a taste for terrorizing young Gryffindors.Logan is sure his opinion would never change, not in a million years. So why is he currently allowing said stuck up Slytherin to sob into his arms at midnight in a dusty old classroom?





	You give me the kind of feelings people write poems about

**Author's Note:**

> There is so less wolvesilver content ugh, so now I'm making it my mission to bring forth new fics to this world. Enjoy peeps

 

It was Logan's last year at Hogwarts. He had stepped into the school with a clear and straightforward agenda in mind: stay out of shit.

 

Honestly it wasnt like he went looking for trouble. Did the teachers seriously think he  picked a fight with the Giant Squid in the lake on purpose and ultimately cover the school grounds in ink for months? That happened in his fourth year by the way, and no matter how many times he tried to explain himself, no one seemed to want to listen. _("I'm tellin ya bub, that stinkin' piece of seafood looked at me funny.")_

 

It had been three months into the new term now, and Logan could finally feel himself relax a little. He hasn't gotten a single detention and honestly, it felt really good.

 

Now he was having breakfast at the Gryffindor table as per usual, with the occasional banter and teasing Scott. Kitty had joked that Scott was"undressing Jean with his eyes" by the way he kept staring at the redheaded Ravenclaw for an uncomfortable period of time, which resulted in Scott spewing out his juice and proceeding to choke for a good 5 minutes. Logan grimaced and thumped Scott on the back.

 

"I am NOT-", Scott had to pause to regain composure while blushing an obscene shade of red at the same time,"- _doing anything_ of that sort. Understand?!" Logan had to admit, the guy wasn't afraid to back down.

 

"I mean she's not wrong, bub," Logan took a sip of his coffee. Black, just how he liked it. "If your eyes could shoot lasers Jean would have been blasted into the Lake with that inky bastard as company a long time ago."

 

Kitty ignored Scott's spluttering and narrowed her eyes at Logan.

 

"You've seriously been holding a grudge against a squid for three years?"

 

"That squid squirted water at me then ruined my favourite shirt with ink, Kitty," Logan deadpanned, "I couldn't let an oversized cephalopod get away with it. I had to uphold my honour!"

 

Kitty looked like she was about to make a snarky comment before a commotion was heard from across the hall.

 

At the far end of the hall was the Slytherin table, and who else would be causing such a stir except the poster boy for snakes everywhere himself, Pietro Maximoff.

 

Logan couldnt care less really, except he did care. He cursed under his breath as he craned his head to watch what was going on.

 

A couple of first year Hufflepuffs had been walking past the Slytherin table and faced the misfortune of being used as a target practice by the Slytherins. One of them had been at the receiving end of Pietro's leg locking jinx. 

 

Logan felt so much anger rise up in him that he didnt even noticed he was taking long strides to the Slytherin table, fists clenched at his sides.

 

Pietro was the first to notice him and meet his eyes, and the bastard had the audacity to flash him a lazy smirk.

 

He rose to greet him, and the whole hall fell silent. A face off between the two always provided significant entertainment.

 

"Good morning Lo-lo," Pietro batted his eyelashes. Merlin he really knew how to push Logan's buttons by using that God awful nickname.

 

"Did you miss me already?" Pietro chuckled, continuing his evil villain monologue. "No need to fret, I'm sure I can clear my schedule for you. After all, you are my favourite Gryffindor." He finished it off with a flirtatious wink.

 

Just then, someone behind them shouted: "Just make out already, the suspense is killing me!"

 

Logan chose to ignore them and how the whole hall seemed to be in uproar, instead glaring at Pietro who was giving a thumbs up to said person.

 

"Maximoff, lay off those kids." He gritted out each word, eyes never leaving Pietro's. Any normal wizard would have backed off and run away in fear, preferably while screaming for mercy. Logan found that he had that effect on people when he was pissed.

 

Instead, Pietro pouted. For fucks sake, the asshat pouted and walked closer to him, till he was inches away from Logan's face.

 

 He could feel the heat of Pietro's breath.

 

"Back to a last name basis now huh? That's too bad, I thought we were finally getting along." He smiled cheekily at him.

 

Logan was about to make a petty comment before a voice rang through the hall.

 

"Howlett! Maximoff! What in the world are you two doing ?!" 

 

Logan groaned inwardly as he turned to face Proffesor Mcgonagall, who did not seem pleased.

 

Even Pietro wasn't immune to Proffesor Mcgonagall's presence, and gulped visibly before flashing her his signature cocky grin.

 

"Lovely morning, professor. How has your morning been?" Logan could see through his brave facade, Pietro was obviously nervous .

 

"Why Mr Maximoff, how considerate of you to ask seeing as the two of you seemed to have caused quite a ruckus in the hall." She snapped before turning to look at the students who were all conveniently looking away.

 

_Traitors_ , Logan thought, glaring at Kitty and Scott who were busying themselves with observing a glass of pumpkin juice.

 

"Mr Howlett, do I need to gift you with a detention after how well you've been behaving these few months?" Proffesor Mcgonagall now turned her attention to him.

 

"Really, Proffesor, Its not necessary." 

 

She nodded. "I would hope so. Make sure to stay out of trouble and away from giant squids." She said this with the ghost of a smile before looking at Pietro who had begun inspecting his perfectly manicured nails out of boredom."And Maximoff, do remember that I will not hesitate to write back to your father should you cause trouble again."

 

"Aye, Aye Proffesor." Pietro smiled and saluted mockingly. The Proffesor just rolled her eyes and walked out, leaving the two of them still standing where the whole hall could gawk at them.

 

"It was one time." Logan said dejectedly under his breath. "One time I fight a squid and nobody lets me forget it."

 

They watched as Proffesor Mcgonagall made her way out of the hall.

 

"Well, it's certainly been an eventful morning. Thanks for the fun," Pietro tiptoed and pressed his lips to Logans ear, sending shivers down his spine, "squid boy." At this, he laughed maniacally and raced out of the hall before Logan could catch him. 

 

 

 

It was nighttime, and Logan found himself sitting in a hidden alcove, thinking. This has been happening for some time now, him sneaking out when he couldnt sleep. The alcove was his own personal hiding place where he could be at peace with just his thoughts as company.

 

As was the case everytime he sat to think, he would find his thoughts drifting to a certain platinum Slytherin.

 

Could his hair even count as platinum? Logan had mulled over this question more times than he cares to admit. Honestly, was it even natural to have hair such a striking shade of silver? And what would it feel like under his fingers.. Logan was convinced his hair was silky smooth and smelled of roses. Pietro didnt look like he would skip out on ensuring his hair was perfect, probably splurging on high end hair products using his father's money.

 

He had never met someone as self centred and meticulous about their appearance as Pietro. It didnt matter the occasion or the timing, Pietro Maximoff would probably combust into flames if he didnt look impeccable. Once, when a few mischievous gryffindors had decided to let loose some pixies in the corridors at midnight, they caused such a commotion that everyone came out of the dorms still bleary eyed and in pyjamas. 

 

Pietro Maximoff, on the other hand, strutted into the corridor dressed in a silver _(really, silver?_ ) robe, paired with some nice diamond earrings (Logan found it hard to believe he would wear them in his sleep) and a glass of wine nonchalantly in his hand. (The guy's got style, Logan will give you that). Not a single hair on that silver head of his was out of place, and he was pretty sure people don't wake up with _glitter lip gloss_ and _bronze highlighter_ already on their face.

 

Logan had been so distracted by the Slytherin's arrival that he would have had his finger bitten off by a pixie if said Slytherin hadn't fired a spell at the creature .

 

"Lo-lo, always in need of a saviour, huh?" Pietro smiled smugly at him before walking off, leaving a faint scent of perfume behind him. (He probably wanted to escape being caught by a teacher when he had alcohol in his hand)

 

Looking back now, Logan knew there was no denying it. He found the bloody snob attractive, and so did half the student body. 

 

Logan had come to terms with the fact that he wasnt straight back in third year, when he found himself staring a few seconds too long at his Quidditch captain's torso. But it wasnt like he made it everyone's business by running around and shouting "Guess what? I like boys!!" And throwing rainbow confetti everywhere.

 

Pietro however has been very open regarding his sexuality. The Slytherin wore makeup whenever he had the chance (lipgloss and eyeliner more commonly), painted his nails black and looked surprisingly hot wearing chain earrings. He had even been given detention once after he was caught snogging a boy in an abandoned classroom after curfew.

 

Logan already has a hard enough time processing the fact that he was, sadly, crushing a bit on Pietro Maximoff but his friends werent helping matters either.

 

"If you think about it, this really isnt that big of a suprise. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Kitty had just shrugged when Logan had told her one day.

 

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife," Scott had sniggered before ducking as a pillow was thrown his way.

 

"Nobody asked your opinion, Slim." Logan growled at him half-heartedly. Scott continued snickering.

 

Logan snapped out of his daydream when the sound of owls hooting broke through the previously silent atmosphere.

 

_Must be getting late._ With a grunt, Logan stood up and stretched himself before making his way back to the Gryffindor dorms.

 

Years of sneaking around after curfew have proved valuable. Logan now knew Filch's nighttime route and exactly how to avoid an encounter with him.

 

As he walked leisurely past a classroom to get to Gryffindor tower, he heard a muffled sound that made him stop in his tracks. He stayed deathly still as he listened intently for the source.

 

It sounded like.. someone was crying.

 

Holding his breath, he treaded the ground softly so as to not give away his presence. The crying was evidently coming from the classroom now.

 

Turning the doorknob, Logan slowly opened the door to peek inside. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

 

In the middle of the classroom floor,  Pietro Maximoff was hunched over, trying to suppress his sobs as his father loomed over him menacingly.

 

 

 

Logan took a step back. He didnt know why but his heart was pounding rapidly like it was about to burst out of his chest.

 

The Pietro Maximoff that always had an insult on the tip of his tongue, that could never pass up a chance to annoy him, was now crying while his father just stared at him with a stone cold gaze.

 

Wait a minute. Logan took in the scene in front of him again and frowned. Why would Erik Lensherr be at Hogwarts in the middle of the night? 

 

As if on cue, the man in front of Pietro spoke. "I always knew you were worthless." Pietro shuddered at those words, a pained look on his face.

 

"Look at you, you're pathetic," Erik spat those words out while glaring hatefully at his own son. "Its a wonder that I've kept you when you could never compare to your sister." 

 

As Pietro's sobs grew louder, Logan felt his heart being shred to pieces. 

 

He couldnt allow Pietro to suffer while he just stood there. Just then, something clicked in Logan's mind. He knew exactly what to do.

 

Wand drawn, he burst into the room, startling Pietro. " _Riddikulus_!" Pointing his wand at the boggart, he put all his power into the spell.

 

What was once Erik exploded into a flurry of colourful butterflies, which flew away before vanishing.

 

Chest heaving, it took him a moment to register that Pietro was still in tears behind him. Not wasting a second, Logan rushed to his side.

 

"Leave me alone." His voice was small, and Logan could see his lips were quivering. He didnt bother to look at Logan. 

 

"Since when do I listen to you?" Logan replied simply, reaching out to brush away a tear. Pietro flinched, and looked up at him wide eyed. Logan held his gaze as he cupped Pietro's face.

 

Pietro broke down again but this time, Logan was there for him. He gently set Pietro onto his lap, cradling him as he sobbed into the crook of his neck and his hand gripped at the front of Logan's shirt. Logan ran his fingers through his hair, marvelling at how it was as soft as he imagined it to be.

 

"Is this alright?" Logan whispered, still holding onto Pietro, not wanting to let go.

 

His reply made his heart ache. "Its- Its more than alright," Pietro let out a shaky breath "just please dont leave." 

 

Pietro's last sentence was punctuated by a small whimper, and Logan once again wiped his tears away and began rubbing small circles on his back. 

 

How much time had passed, Logan wasnt sure. The only thing in the world that even mattered was Pietro in his arms, who was still shaken but slightly better. 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan finally asked.

 

Pietro gave a small smile, though it didnt quite reach his eyes. "I guess I have to.. now that you've seen me like this."

 

"Hey, take your time. I promise I wont pressure you," Logan said softly, hand once again beginning to run through his hair. 

 

Pietro sniffled and begin to talk. He talked about the favouritism, how his father neglected him in favour of his sister, how he was nothing in his father's eyes. After all, his sister was the embodiment of a perfect witch. She had always been naturally gifted at magic, while it took Pietro a significant amount of time before he could carry out the most basic spell. Then there was the criticism. Pietro knew there were people who said he had no conscience and acted like an emotionless git, but he had never been good at expressing himself.

 

" I just.. bottle all my feelings inside, and you know, I can handle what others say. I'm used to it by now, but when you hear these ugly truths being said to you by your own father," Pietro drew in a sharp breath "Its harder to pretend like everything's okay."

 

"Your father's an asshole." Logan just replied.

 

Pietro laughed and wiped away a tear, "Well, you're not wrong." 

 

"Pietro, can I ask something? Why were you here so late at night, specifically with a boggart of your asshole father?" After talking for hours, Logan felt curious as to why this had all occurred in the first place.

 

Pietro smiled weakly. "Its nothing, I was being an idiot."  He then proceeded to swat at Logan when he remarked "Tell me something I dont know. "

 

Logan chuckled as he motioned for Pietro to continue. 

 

"I was stressing over my exams because well, you know how my father would react had I come home with less than stellar grades," Logan nodded. "Defence against the Dark Arts isnt really my strong suit, so I decided to sneak into this old classroom to practice a few spells. And what do you know? There just so happened to be a boggart conveniently hiding in the cupboard. I just saw my father and knew I couldn't do it, I wasnt strong enough.. so I  just gave up."

 

"Then I found you." Logan finished quietly.

 

Pietro nodded and smiled at him. "Can I ask you a question then? Why'd help me?"

 

Logan thought about it for a moment. "I'm not going to lie, I think I may have a soft spot for you." Now he didnt dare meet his eyes, he knew Pietro had caught on to what he really meant.

 

_I like you._

 

Instead of the rejection he was expecting, Logan felt Pietro tilt his head up, bringing him to meet his eyes, which were shining so brightly that it would put the stars to shame.

 

"I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same." Pietro confessed shyly and Logan couldn't believe his ears. "Its why I was always teasing you really, I thought if I couldn't have your love I could at least have your attention." 

 

"And you'll have it. Forever and always, only for you." Logan said firmly and he meant it, he meant every single word he said. He cupped his face and brought him close into a sweet kiss. Logan swore he saw fireworks as Pietro's lips move beautifully against his.

 

They stayed together all night long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really really hope you guys enjoyed this! Please let me know if you'd like more wolvesilver fics and some suggestions would be welcome!


End file.
